Elemental Opposition
by kuranai bane
Summary: In a world where Kagome is hated for being born and should have been killed at birth there is not much she can do to stay alive on the streets but when she meets a group of people just like her and they offer her freedom in exchange for her loyalty she immediately accepts. "Everything will be fine as long as that prick sasuke stays away."
1. Chapter 1

In this world everyone is split up into to groups, the noble men and the civilian.

Another term for them however is the gifted and the non-gifted.

They are called this because noble men are blessed with powers each power differs from different houses the four main houses are as follows, Wind Water, Fire and Stone.

The two royal houses are the sun and moon family's.

Every generation a son of the moon and a daughter of the sun marry and become king and queen the house that the child of theirs belongs to will be the house that mostly rules for that generation.

How to tell if a child belongs to either house?

Well if one is gifted more than others they are marked with a sort of birth mark in any color shape or size it represents their power and they are taken into that group accordingly.

Of course a person does not always have a mark in those cases parents wait for their children to show ability.

Sometimes for whatever reason a child born of gifted parents does not have gifted blood if that happens they are sent to live with an ungifted family.

There is another group of people who many aren't even considered people they are what happens when opposing houses mix like if the head of water had an affair with the head of fire.

Usually this ends in a miscarriage or a still-born if women even gets pregnant which is a 50 percent chance.

If the child is given birth to successfully the church dubs it unholy and gives a dagger to the mother basically telling her to clean up her own mess.

Now I know what your thinking isn't sun and moon opposite?

That's what makes them royal they are able to give 'pure' baby's who are ether sun or moon.

While the mix children become different categories all together such as the child of fire and ice could have the ability to wield both ice and fire or to set ice on fire or to freeze fire, the possibilities are endless so this brings up the question just what powers do you usually get?

The possibilities are once again endless I once met a girl from the wind house that could fly. So to end this history lecture I will start the story.

The story of a girl named Kagome...


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was born into the world five weeks early, kicking and screaming for air. The nun that held her had nearly dropped her, and had exclaimed,"It's hot!" At first it was assumed that she had a fever however when the nun washed her, and the heat didn't go down, it was assumed a side effect of her heritage. The nun handed her to her mother with a knife nestled in the blankets. "She is born of sin, an incarnation of your misguided love. It is best not to name it," The nun had stated. "She will be kagome," Hanabi spoke defiantly. The children's game whose lyrics insinuated still birth. Because that's all Kagome would be, a little miscarriage. Hanabi was the head of the fire clan; such scandal could not be known. Not even for her love, Daisuke, of the moon tribe. Royal and noble blood could not mix, such was the way of things. What Hanabi had done was a crime and she needed to atone, but... The nun left to give her privacy needed to kill the babe. But she couldn't kill her child! She slid her under the bed. She then snuck to the next room which was a nursery for orphans and took a sleeping child from its crib. Back in her room she lowered the child in the tub of water used to clean Kagome. Making a small fight, the unclaimed child stopped moving and died in her hands. Sin upon sin, she committed. All for him, for the prince who stole her heart and soul under the moonlight. She held the dead child in her hands as the nun returned, wordlessly taking the corpse away. Minutes later she walked the streets of the non-gifted. They were poor, and sold weapons on every corner, but it was the best place for Kagome. She left her on a doorstep and ran, never again to see the electric blue eyes of the babe that was hers.

* * *

Kagome had been kicked to the streets as soon as she could walk, being forced to beg people for scraps. 'Like a common dog,' The thought only made her anger rise. But she clamped down on it fast she didn't have the energy to... Her train of thought trailed off as she saw a rich nobleman obviously here for a good time. He was surrounded by whores, each trying to catch his eye. She had to be fast; she tied her hair in a messy bun smeared dirt around her eyes and bit her cracked lips so they bled. She grabbed the blanket she had been sitting on and flipped it over using it as a shawl to hide her rags. She snuck through the crowd and made her way to him batting her eyes flirtatiously at him,"Why hello there," As soon as she was close enough she grabbed his coin purse and ran. The crowd parted for her but not for him, she knew this land, the people, the shops; she knew every nick and cranny to hide in and found a suitable one. She laid still half buried under a pile of dirt and trash, what she didn't count on was him being smart. The coin purse flew out of her hands,"You little urchin, how dare you?! Do you know who I am?! I am a son of the earth clan! You filthy whore that danes to steal form me!" He raised his and brought it down hard. There was a resounding noise and for a moment Kagome didn't feel the pain, just the hot blood that ran from the opening on her cheek. Then as he raised his hand a second time, a boy appeared behind him, he had black hair and eyes, but what really got Kagome was the devious smirk, as he winked and put one finger to his lips telling her to be silent. She was and braced herself waiting for the next hit. It never came, instead the boy had flipped the man over and pushed a kunai into his chest. He looked at her with a cocky grin,"Hello Kagome,"


End file.
